Beck draw's Tori
by Brokenwingsz
Summary: a scene from the movie titanic when Jack draw's rose. Beck is a artist travling to america Tori is a ariss about to get married but when worlds collide will they fall in love or die trying to surive or both?


**Author's note – before I start the scene from Titanic which is the scene with the sketch ;)I'd like to say that I did not put what pair that will be feature figuring people would be more interested in reading to find out and but the way Titanic has been one of my favorite movies for a long time now and I was watching it today and I thought about which victorious characters would fit it perfectly and I am pleased with myself this may become a multiple chaptered story from begging to end with much detail. Now on to this intense and romantic and sexy Scene!**

Two figures entered the fancy cabin it was simply elegant everything made of silk or rich fabric, fine wood and silver and gold jewelry lying on the dressers and everything neat and tidy.

The two giggled and hugged The boy was about 17 almost 18 he had olive toned skin, natural messy lush dark brown hair and big brown eyes he wore a white button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and opened at the top and spenders hanging of the back of his pants and he wore simple black boots.

While she was about 16 going onto 17 she had lightly tanned skin being with being half Latino she also had long wavy brown hair with big brown eyes, she wore a red and gold dress with floral patterns on it with her hair held up by a clip. She smiled up at him as she walked over to a safe and put in the combo and pulled out a black box.

She pulled out a necklace with a blue jewel on it Beck walked up behind her and leaned over her shoulder to get a better view of it, Tori looked up at him and a smile formed on her face.

"What is it?" he asked taking it from her "it's the Heart of the Ocean it is a diamond" she said standing closer to him as he looked at the diamond "I want you to draw me wearing this" "Ok" he said still looking at it.

"Wearing only this" she whispered in his ear he turned to look at her stunned but just nodded.

…..

Tori sat at her mirror and let out a big breath as she took the clip out of her hair and shuck it out till it was wavy again and slipped on the necklace.

Beck moved the couch so it was a in the front spot he then got out this drawing kit and carefully sharpened a pencil with a knife just as the door to Tori's room opened and he smiled slightly at her. As she swung the rope to her robe round in her hand smiling at him.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll" she said walking over to him and dropping 10 cents to him. She winked at him as he smiled at her, as she backed up a little and slowly removed her robe, Beck stared at her as she removed her robe and she swallowed hard. She smiled as she slowly removed it more till it feel to the floor pooling around her feet.

"Um…over on the bed the couch" he correct himself quickly as she lied down on it positioning herself slightly till she had her arm over her head and the other lying beside her and her head tilted slightly and staring at Beck. She breathed out heavily as Beck began to draw her and look at her at the same time.

"So serious" Tori mocked him and Beck just smiled, He went on to drawing her face and every so often look up and his hair fell in his face so he pushed it away with his hand and went on with the drawing. As he finished the necklace and went on to her breasts he was working around the edges when Tori spoke up.

"I believe you where blushing there Mr. Oliver" she teased him, as Beck blushed for real that time and smiled slightly. I don't think the artist of that painting would be blushing" she said meaning to the painting behind him. "He did landscapes. Just relax" he said going back to the drawing making his way down her belly. "Ok" Tori said breathing out again and relaxing again.

…

"My heart was pounding the whole time it was most intense moment of my life" said a older version of Tori her hair was still the same wavy long locks she had as a child but greyer and her skin was wrinkled but slightly she removed her hand from under her head as she stared at her granddaughter Catarina or Cat for short she had bright red hair and some of the ship's crew. "Well up until later that night"

"So what happened next" asked Robbie Shapiro curiously, "You mean did we do it" everyone looked at her smiling. "Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Shapiro but Beck was merely professional.

….

Tori smiled at the picture and kissed Beck as he smiled then she deepen it, as she put it away along with the necklace and pulled Beck out the door.

**A/N there you have it the end of the scene I will maybe do this as an actually story but idk yet thoughts? Sorry for any mistakes ;P**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
